degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny-Alli Relationship
The relationship between Alli Bhandari and Johnny DiMarco is known Jalli ('J'''ohnny/'Alli'')'' or the less common '''Bhandarco ('Bhand'ari/DiM'arco). They met in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Alli had a major crush on Johnny for most of season 8, and the two ended up starting a romantic relationship, even exchanging virginities! Johnny was a bit ashamed of Alli, as she was much younger than he was, but she was very open and flamboyant about the relationship, which angered him. They began dating in Season 8, but broke up in Season 9. Season 8 In 'With or Without You, Alli introduces herself to Johnny, but he is busy reading and doesn't seem interested. Alli then asks what he's reading and he sarcastically answers "a book." On a school camping trip, Alli decides to get closer to him, which fuel rumors about the two. Once Alli's brother Sav hears the rumors, he yells at her at tells her to stay away from Johnny. Alli gets upset and calls Sav a hypocrite, knowing that he brought condoms on the trip, as he had planned to have sex with Anya. Later, Alli sneaks into Johnny's tent and they start playing cards, but they are interrupted when Connor plants a snake in their tent, which scares them out. In Lost In Love (1), Alli fakes getting into detention when she thinks Johnny sent her the flower but he denies it since he claims that he doesn't do flowers and that he thinks dances are lame. In Lost In Love (2), Johnny sees Alli at the robot wars. At the dance, they are somewhere secret and Alli makes Johnny admit he likes her at which he denies, but she knows it and he gives her her first kiss. He asks if it was he firs kiss and she says the next one won't be. In Heat of the Moment, Alli tells Holly J. that she's dating Johnny. Holly J. doesn't believe her and decides to ask Johnny, although Alli begs her not to do so. Johnny denies it, amusing Holly J. and embarrassing Alli. After school, she follows him and he breaks up with her. In Jane Says (2), Johnny asks if she likes K.C. and she denies it and they get back together. In Heart Of Glass, Alli loses her virginity to Johnny to prove that she's mature enough for him. She seems almost traumatized by the sex, because she found it uncomfortable and weird. She tells Johnny they should not talk anymore, but Clare convinces her to express her feelings to Johnny. Alli tells him she is not ready to have sex again, and won't be for a while and he accepts this, and says he was a virgin too before having sex with her. They become an item again. In Danger Zone, they are shown together at the dance. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli runs up to Johnny and puts her arm around his waist, sticking her hand in his back pocket. He tells her "no PDA, niner" while smiling. When Alli sees Clare, she runs up to her and hugs her after not seeing her all summer. She takes off her jacket that her parents made her wear and tosses it to Johnny before leaving with Clare. In''' Shoot to Thrill, Alli gives Johnny her brother Sav's old cellphone and begins taking naked photos and "sexting" them to him. When Alli plasters photos of Johnny cuddling a teddy bear in school, he is teased and sends her naked photo's to Bruce the Moose as revenge. She breaks up with him for this, ending their relationship. In '''You Be Illin, Alli and Johnny start talking again, being civil with one another. Alli tries to get the naked photos of herself back, and Johnny tells her to meet him after school. She thinks she is going to get the pictures, but is surprised when he confesses he has a wart on his penis. He tells her she should get checked out, because he lied about being a virgin when he had sex with her. Alli is shocked and horrified and decides not to get back together with Johnny, as she was considering it. She plans to humiliate him in front of the school by rigging a microphone to her shirt and convincing him to admit about his genital warts, but her plan backfires when he tells her that he loves her. In Why Can't This Be Love?, Johnny asks Alli to the dance, but she declines, saying she would have gone with him if not for his lying. She begins spending time with Dave Turner, and Johnny bullies them by telling Alli he never thought she was "this lame". However, he seemed to just be jealous of the two. Alli tells Johnny to back off. That night at the dance, Alli and Dave are working the snack table together and Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult-like and that Dave is too childish for her after Johnny and Bruce come by and tell them that they're being like babies. She walks away, making Dave feel terrible. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and they become friends again as a jealous Johnny watches them. Season 10 Johnny returned in Hide and Seek, when Alli went to stay with him when she ran away. She befriends Johnny's "friend" Kayla, but later overhears that she is his girlfriend and decides to leave. Johnny asks that she call him when she gets to her next location, Vancouver. When her bag is stolen by a thug, Alli returns to Johnny's dorm, only to find he has ratted her out to Sav. She ends up going home and says goodbye to Johnny for the last time. Trivia * Alli lost her virginity to Johnny in the back of a van, which was parked at the ravine, when she was 14 and he was 17. She described the experience as awkward and uncomfortable. *The first storyline involving sexting: Alli sent photos of her naked in a full-body mirror to Johnny. *The first time a freshman and a senior were ever in a relationship on the series. *Johnny did not acknowledge Alli as his girlfriend for most of their relationship. *Johnny put Alli at risk of catching genital warts and didn't tell her until after their break up. *Johnny was Alli's first boyfriend. *Their friends didn't approve of their relationship. *Johnny was the only boyfriend of Alli's that did not cheat on her. *Alli had her first kiss and first time with Johnny. *Both have kissed people they weren't dating. *They did not have any friends in common. *Alli ran away to Johnny's dorm in season 10. *He lied to Alli about having his first time with her. *In season 13, Alli mentions him, talking about her previous relationships. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Lost in Love (2) '''(810) **Broke Up:[[Heat of the Moment| Heat of the Moment ]](813) ***Reason: Johnny feared for his reputation, because he was dating a "niner." *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Two weeks prior to '''Heart of Glass (817) **Broke Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ***Reason: Alli felt uncomfortable after having sex. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) **Broke Up: 'Shoot to Thrill '(903) ***Reason: Johnny showed naked pictures of Alli to Bruce. Gallery 5908uiuyuh.jpg 78ygu76.jpg Ali and johnny.jpg Alli Johnny.jpg Apples.jpg Deg 903 002.jpg Deg 903 008.jpg|Johnny and Alli talking in the hallway. Johnny and alli.jpg Nmn4545.jpg 903905-2.jpg Normal 905 (11).jpg You be illin 1.jpg Youbeillin2.jpg|Alli trying to sabotage Johnny. 30848 389155975841 222416550841 3800630 3081225 n.jpg Heart-of-glass-1.jpg Heart-of-glass-2.jpg Heart-of-glass-3.jpg Heartofglass.jpg Jalliiii.jpg 696969.jpg 987.PNG Johnny 12.jpg|Alli and Johnny in the camping trip. Normal 8x006.jpg 111.jpg alli and johnny.jpg alli and johnny 01.jpg johnny and alli 02.jpg johnny and alli 03.png 6557.png Alli-johnny-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498539-320-240.jpg image10mn.jpg alli_13.jpg alli_16.jpg yrtyr.jpg 6455.jpg gdf.jpg image2.jpglkl;.jpg hogsample1.jpg hogsample5.jpg alli-and-johnny.jpg johnny-alli-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498940-400-225.jpg johnny-alli-sooooo-sad-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20507396-570-321.jpg -jalli-1st-kiss-xoxo-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20507419-320-240.jpg soooooo-sad-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498962-400-225.jpg -jalli-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20507423-400-225.jpg -true-love-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20513947-310-444.jpg 1st-time-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20497011-340-192.jpg jalli-3-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498593-400-225.jpg soooooo-cute-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498513-300-220.jpg sooo-cute-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20496986-340-192.jpg shoot_to_thrill_6.jpg shoot_to_thrill_8.jpg 3543f.jpg 334r.jpg 353r.jpg 3453fd.jpg 445r.jpg 443r.jpg 33ed.jpg 3453fdk.jpg 344wd.jpg 4564rws.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Tumblr mameif5KEd1rdyrivo1 1280.jpg 07 (11).jpg 06 (11).jpg 03 (12).jpg 01 (12).jpg 4654d.jpg AxueEDiCQAEJ9Pc.jpg AJ2.jpg AJ.jpg S9-09.jpg S9-07.jpg S9-08.jpg Alli crying.jpg Collage dorm alli.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi